


A Soul of Diamond & A Heart of Gold

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stephen Strange, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame, Canon Divergence- Avengers: Infinity War, Character Death, Confessions, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mild Swearing, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen and Tony go to Vormir for the Soul Stone instead of Natasha and Clint. When they discover the cost for getting the stone, it becomes a battle of sacrifice as Stephen and Tony fight for the future of the Universe and bringing home those they lost.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Soul of Diamond & A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So THIS has been in the works for a while. I'm so excited to finally be posting this because I really love it and I think it's an interesting idea. I can't take credit for it as I saw it on Tumblr, but I do hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Please note that I had to avoid tagging something to keep from spoiling the story (I'm sure you can guess what it is, though). 
> 
> There were two songs I listened to while writing and editing this:  
\- FLAMES by R3HAB, ZAYN, & jungleboi  
\- Trampoline by SHAED ft ZAYN
> 
> They are both excellent songs and I highly recommend them. :)
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please leave a kudos! And check out my other IronStrange works! <3

Getting home – to Earth, that is – after the Snap was easy when there was a magic wizard on your team; even if you were ready to punch him in his face for giving up the one thing he swore to protect at all costs. Whatever. That was in the past now. Tony lost the kid and whatever trust he had in anyone around him not Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce. So basically, a normal Tuesday for him.

Steve was always the same. Tony would laugh if the guy's punchy attitude wasn't what caused them to lose so horrendously in the first place. There was nothing left for the former leader of the Avengers, and Tony said as much before collapsing from shock and infection oozing in his nearly-fatal wound. The wound that _should_ have killed him because keeping the Time Stone away from a genocidal titan _should_ have been more important. 

Oh, did he forget to mention that said genocidal titan with the unfortunate chin stabbed him in the stomach with a nanosword?

Time Wizard also happened to be a doctor at some point in his life, so Tony spent quite a lot of time ignoring him and refusing to look him in the eye while the man treated his wounds and patched him up nice and neat. Just another scar for his collection. A glance at the wizard's hands told Tony the wizard understood something about scars.

While he recovered from an infection that, according to Strange's terrible whispering skills, was more dangerous than originally thought, Steve apparently led the team against Thanos to take back the stones and unsnap everyone. Just. Like. That.

And when they returned, empty-handed and crestfallen, well, Tony wasn't really surprised. At least Thor chopped the sadist's head off in the process.

After that brief flash of hope, the team split apart, which was just fine for Tony. He was tired of the hero life at this point, a slowly healing gash in his stomach and through to his back was enough to push him out of that life and into early semi-retirement. Screw Captain America. Screw New York. And while he was at it, screw Iron Man. It was all a lie, a shiny beacon with nothing to offer but sorrow and pain. 

Tony was over it and demanded Strange to set up shop in the upstate woods where he had a cabin built a few years ago. Back when stress was eating him alive and he needed to get away. If he was going to be stuck in a hospital bed for months, he preferred to do it away from the prying eyes of Natasha and Steve, the only Avengers who clung to the fantasy that was 'The Avengers Initiative'. 

(Even the man behind it all was gone, lost to the snap; to their failure. What was the point anymore? It was time to pack up and move on.)

Strange wasn't very exciting company while he played doctor with Tony's healing wound, Banner assisting him and probably acting as a buffer between Tony's annoyance and Strange's callous demeanor. He never spoke directly to Tony or smiled at _anything_. Tony wondered every once in a while if maybe he felt bad about throwing the Universe and his dumb oath they were kind of relying on at the time away to save Tony's life; especially now that he had to deal with Tony as a patient. Maybe he was just the silent stoic type. It didn't really matter in the end because soon he would be gone. Soon, Tony would be left in peace to move on like he wanted.

Eventually, he was not-too-gently forced from his bed to walk down a hallway and back multiple times a day, Strange explaining that getting ambulatory as quickly as possible was incredibly vital to a full recovery. Tony figured it was just a more sadistic side to the wizard, but he listened because he was not about to be on the receiving end of a magical beat-down if he didn't listen. He may despise Strange and his decision making skills, but he respected the power that coursed through his veins. Feared it, even.

“The wound is healing up beautifully, Tony. We should be out of your hair in another month or so. I'm sure Rhodey or Nat would be happy to come babysit you through the recovery period.” He glanced back at Strange, who was nursing a cup of something steamy and seemed like he could barely keep his eyes open. Tony never really paid attention to the doctor, not when they were very clearly avoiding each other as much as possible, but one look at him told Tony he was barely holding on at the moment. 

Boy, the doc took loss hard apparently.

“I don't think he sleeps well, Tony. I keep trying to send him home since I can take care of things, but he just brushes me off and continues to study those books of his.” Bruce set a tray of food before him, portions smaller than Tony was used to eating (that is, _when_ he had time to eat). He studied the food for a moment and blinked up at his best friend.

“Shouldn't I be eating to build my strength back up? I'm sure _kids_ eat more than this!” Bruce clicked on the television and gestured towards Strange.

“Doctor's orders. According to him, you had a lot of internal reconstruction done, so foods should be introduced slowly. In amounts you can handle. And aside from that, you don't move around as much as you did before, so you don't really need as much food. Eat up. Maybe we can play some chess before I go.” Tony perked up at the idea of chess with Banner, finally something to stimulate his brain, and tried to hurry through his meal. Tried, because soon a lean form was beside his bed and a hand was stopping him from shoveling food into his mouth.

“Stark, slow down. Your mind needs time to process when you're full, or I'll have to go back in there and fix my stitching. Plus, you just might choke. Don't make me have to save you again.” Tony swallowed and glared up at Strange, who was already retreating.

“So, it speaks now? Good to know hitting your head back on Titan didn't cause you to go mute.” Banner snorted beside him, but Strange only continued until he left the cabin.

“What's gotten in his robes? The guy never seems to relax or smile. He was more fun when we were barreling towards death on that doughnut ship.”

Soon, Strange was not needed around the cabin and, with final instructions to Tony, Banner, Pepper, and Rhodey on how Tony's recovery should go and when to call him or the ambulance, he disappeared through a portal. Walks were taken to the lake and through the woods, though his driving (and suit-flying) privilege was on hold until Strange's examination in three months. Rhodes and Pepper shuttled him to the tower to collect thing he needed.

On one of these drives, he noticed Pepper was being awfully quiet. Sure, things between them fell apart in the romantic arena, but he figured their friendship was still strong and intact. Yet, she was avoiding his eyes and her responses to his comments were distracted and distant.

“Pep, seriously, what's up?” They were about half an hour out from the cabin, having gone to the city to retrieve his financial reports for Stark Industries. It would keep his mind off of things he couldn't do still, like build in his garage or walk without someone there to support him. A bit of Extremis would be nice, but he kind of had it destroyed after defeating Killian and removing it from Pepper.

Oh well.

“I- I've kind of been seeing someone. I didn't really feel right about it, what, with you in the hospital and everything, but the whole thing with Th-Thanos and the people turning to dust... Nothing is really the same anymore.” Why would she want to keep something like that from him? If anything, Tony was so happy Pepper was moving on, finding happiness away from the world of supers....

“It's, um, Steve.” Wait....what? She did not just say _'Steve'_. Nope, he had to have misheard. Or, maybe she knew another Steve? But she didn't say _'His name is Steve.'_ She said _'It is Steve,'_

“As in... As in _Rogers_? Captain America? My dad's pride and joy? The bane of my everlasting existence? _That_ Steve?” Her hands tightened on the wheel and she sighed.

“Yes. It was recent and sudden, and we're in the trial period right now. Are you okay with this?” His mind was still reeling from the fact his best friend and former best friend were...together. Ew, probably _doing it_! That was one image he did not need.

“You don't need my permission, Pep. But if he hurts you, let me know and I'll kick his spangled banner ass across the universe. I just want you to be happy. Always.” The rest of the drive was spent singing along to the radio and observing the quiet world flashing past as they sped through the woods.

**Three Years Later**  


Tony stretched, eyes falling to the smooth scar stretching from his navel to just under the place his arc reactor used to sit in his chest. It was a nasty wound, but the little pink scar left in its wake seemed as innocent as a little scrape or a cut from one of his many tools. Many mornings he studied that scar, the scar that kept him alive another three years. He rolled out of bed and was greeted with the scent of pancakes and bacon frying on the griddle he installed last summer.

Things were far from normal, lumps still forming in his throat when he thought of Peter and his Aunt May, or of the people he barely knew but respected during the battle with Thanos vanishing to dust before his eyes. Some days, he could barely roll out of bed, but time was healing the wound. Or, as Strange put it one time, it was simply scar tissue building up as time crawled by.

He sat at the table and thanked Rhodey for making them breakfast before digging into his food. Banner often joined them in the past, but lately he was coming around less and less. In fact, the only person other than Rhodey he now saw was Strange. They couldn't quite bury their egos when they were around each other, nor could Tony quite forget it was partially Strange's fault Thanos was able to snap half the Universe away, but it was became easier for Tony to see him as a friend as time passed. Three years was a long time.

Pepper and Steve apparently decided to pursue a relationship, and while he was happy for Pepper, he couldn't promise his attendance to their wedding when the invitation came last spring, Steve severed whatever remained of Tony's trust, so he refused to see the guy unless he had to.

It wasn't like they liked each other all that much anyway.

“Good morning, Rhodes. Stark.” He nearly choked on his mouthful of pancakes when Strange stepped into the room, robes and cloak abandoned for a regular sweater and jeans. Tony found himself averting his eyes whenever the sorcerer came around these past few months, though for a different reason altogether. Rhodey, ever observant, would shoot him looks when Strange wasn't paying attention, which did nothing more than fluster Tony further.

So he found the guy stupidly attractive even in something as ordinary and plain as a sweater? It was life. It didn't have to mean anything.

“Good morning, Doctor. Hungry?” Tony finally swallowed his food (and with it, the blush fanning across his cheeks), glancing up to find Strange fixing a cup of tea and nodding to Rhodes. The man who tended his wound three years ago was gone, in his place a still quiet but far less cold wizard who enjoyed crossword puzzles and tea. Sleep still seemed out of reach for him, which according to Banner was from endless studying at his mansion.

Three years and nothing developed. Nothing new that could bring those home they lost. Tony gave up on it the day he found his team returning home from Thanos' retirement home empty-handed. Steve, Natasha, and Stephen constantly searched, and while he admire their tenacity, it was pointless. Not that he would be the one to say something. People refused to listen to him back during Ultron; no way was he going to try again. Let them spin their wheels.

“Doc, you better jump on the crossword. I think Tones has been chomping at the bit to get his hands on it.” Strange accepted the newspaper and opened it to the crossword puzzle, his face doing that cute thing where his brows furrowed and his lips pursed as he studied the clues. Rhodes was making a face at Tony. It was all so....nice. Peaceful.

“I'll have you know I don't bother with those things anymore. They're too below my intellect; not to say those who attempt them are inferior to me or anything.” Strange grunted, carefully munching on some bacon while he used a spell to fill in the little boxes. Truth be told, Tony didn't mind a crossword puzzle or two, something to do when his brain needed a break, but when he found out Strange liked them, he made sure one was always ready for him.

“So, I spoke with Carol before you woke.” Ah, something exciting!

“Please tell me you asked her out. It's been two years now, Rhodey!” His friend glanced over at Strange, who wasn't paying them attention in favor of the puzzle, and crossed his arms.

“I believe I'm not the only one...biding his time. Anyway, she's been searching through space and has reported many other planets going through what we are going through, only worse.” Strange set his now finished puzzle on the table and nodded.

“Thanos wanted to balance the universe. I imagine many places are struggling to pick up the pieces right now. Much like we are. Only, we'll actually fix this. It is the job of those of us lucky enough to have survived to bring everyone home.” Tony wanted to agree with his new friend, wanted to have faith in such an impossible task, but it was gone. That desire to save the world – to avenge her – died on Titan.

“I agree, doctor. There must be something we aren't seeing. Something we're missing.” He only caught it because he was absently studying Strange's face- blue eyes clouding over and frown deepening. 

“We try everything we can think of; and then we try more.”

**Two Years Later**  


Tony stepped out onto the porch, breathing in the fresh air of summer, and frowned when a door slammed from the driveway. Five years was apparently the limit for how long Steve could stay away from Tony. Natasha and an unfamiliar man made their way to the porch, Tony remaining still as a statue. He was alone since Rhodey was off trying to make things work with Carol, Banner was still gone, and Stephen was always busy wrangling students with Wong at the Sanctum. Alone, yes, but no longer vulnerable. He would hear them out and then send them away.

No longer would the Avengers (what was left of them) step on his neck and bleed him dry.

“Tony.”

_”Cap.”_

“Hey, Tony.”

“Nat. Long time no see. I believe it's been...five years.” Steve and Natasha exchanged looks. The mystery guy, however, only pushed past the two Avengers and offered his hand with an excited twinkle in his eye and the kind of jittery and jumpy energy those had when meeting the Avengers; not dissimilar to Peter Parker. Tony's heart ached.

“Scott Lang. Former criminal. Current Ant-Man.” Oh joy. Another bug-themed hero. Tony cleared his throat and dragged his gaze from face to face. They clearly came with a request – visiting him out of the blue wasn't going to be about catching up and chatting about old times – but he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. Designing something for the compound? New weapons? An upgrade to the shield?

“So, Cap, how's Pep?” The awkward tripled as Steve scratched at his neck and studied Tony. Maybe searching for any malicious intent on Tony's part? Nope. He was just wondering about the friend he lost to Captain Freaking America.

“She's- We're good. She's, um, expecting. Our second, actually.” Dum-e rolled onto the porch and offered Tony his usual afternoon shake. He thanked his friend and motioned for the team to join him at an outside table.

“Now that we're all caught up, lay it on me. What do you need?” Nat leaned forward.

“We think we found our chance. A way to bring them home, Tony.” Something similar to hope sparked in his chest, but he stomped it out and shook his head.

“No, I'm pretty sure we exhausted all of our options. At least, that's what Rhodey said. I never bothered to look into it.” Steve sighed and shook his head, but Nat reached for Tony's hand. He allowed her the contact. 

“We didn't have possibility of Time Travel back then, Tony.”

“Right. The stones are in the past. We go back, get them, come back, snap and bring everyone home.” Were they _joking_? They had to be, but no one was laughing.

“Oh-kay. And how do you propose we do this little...” Scott jumped to life then and please tell him it wasn't _Sparky's_ idea!

“Time Heist! Quantum Physics.” Oh dear G- was he being pranked?

“Right, which will then lead to our demise. Or worse. Next?” Scott frowned, but Nat and Steve weren't shaken. Not that he thought they would be. It was hard to really deter them when they were set on an idea. Believe Tony on that one.

“But I survived?” While many other bright men and women did _not_. An idiot accidentally surviving something like that was not convincing Tony to join in. At all. He was finally retired, he was happy, and he was _alive_. Risking everything he had – everything he could get – on the slim chance it could _maybe_ bring everyone home? Tony Stark was finished taking those kinds of risks. Those days were gone.

“A fluke. A one-in-a-billion chance. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I really wish I could, believe me, but I'm no longer putting my chips down on chances as slim as using _Quantum Physics_ to travel back in time.” The door to the cabin opened and Stephen poked his head out, glancing at the other people on the porch before nodding a greeting to Tony.

“Wanted you to know I'm back. I'll throw some lunch together.” Another look at Steve and Nat. “If we don't talk about work, you're all invited. I promise you I'm an excellent cook.” Three pairs of eyes whipped back to Tony, brows raised and at least one mouth open in surprise. Stephen met Tony's eyes in question before disappearing back inside.

“Look, Tony, we get it. You don't want to risk this....life you've made for yourself. Domestic really suits you. I'm happy for you. But some of us lost people who meant the world and more to us; pieces of ourselves we have to get back. I've been telling people for five years to move on, but I never have; none of us standing here have let it go. And I think it's for a reason. The world needs us, Tony; it needs _you_. Please just...consider it?” Steve was acting like Tony didn't have to watch people around him die after Stephen allowed Thanos to make off with the Time Stone. Like he didn't have Peter turn to dust in his arms while begging Tony to save him. If anyone understood the pain of losing someone to the Snap, it was Tony; but he just couldn't risk what he could possibly gain in the aftermath for a small chance to fix their mistake; to save those they lost.

Bringing Peter home would be amazing, but he didn't see it happening.

“I would love to help you, and if it weren't so impossible, I would. One hundred percent. I am really sorry, Rogers. Romanov. Lang. Lunch will be done shortly. Please stay.” Despite the bile in his throat as he remembered the most recent confrontations with Steve, the betrayal of Nat, he did actually miss them. He was hurt they didn't come check on him after he returned to Earth from Titan and was moved out to the cabin to recover, but maybe they would stay and things could almost resemble old times.

Back when relationships weren't strained. But, of course, he had his hopes dashed to pieces.

“Sorry, Tony. If you aren't going to assist with the plan, we have nothing left here. We have a world to avenge. Call if you want to help out.” And they left him standing there on the porch, breeze rustling his graying hair, and peeled out of the driveway. Well, it wasn't like there was much of his heart left to hurt. Not when it came to Steve and Nat. 

“They left.” Stephen, something _good_ about this life, was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He didn't really expect his former friends and teammates to stick around, but he could admit Nat walking away stung a little. The Avengers, yet again, abandoned him, and frankly there was nothing he cared to do about it.

Besides, he had Rhodey, Banner, Stephen, Wong, and Carol on his team.

“Yeah, well, I didn't expect them to stay. How are the wizard students?” Stephen snorted and held the door open so Tony could walk inside, bubbles forming in his chest at the gesture. Much like Rhodey years prior, Tony was kind of dancing around the feelings he had for the sorcerer even two years later. He was trying to figure out if Stephen felt the same – if he _could_ feel the same way about him – and the best time to sit down and talk it out. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled over to Stephen, who levitated the plates to the table.

“Grazie, Stephen.” They ate in silence for a few minutes, though Tony sensed Stephen wanted to ask him something. Probably about what happened on the porch with Steve, Nat, and Scott. Who wouldn't want to know what was said between former teammates after five years of being iced out? He flipped through a magazine of cute plants to add to your yard, though his mind was on a project in the garage. It was a new suit, something streamline and the first to be of an energy-saving technology. A suit that wasn't for him.

He hoped Stephen really liked blue and silver.

“Do you regret sending them away?” That wasn't what he expected, but he should have known better than to think Stephen would try to pry into the business of Tony and Steve. Stephen was different. Better.

“Not at all.” Stephen nodded once and finished his meal looking more relaxed than Tony remembered him ever looking before.

Later that night, he was washing dishes and accidentally shot water all over the kitchen. Chuckling to himself, he stacked the dish with the others and went around wiping up the water droplets. A few pictures he kept around had drops on them, and as Tony went to clean them off, he found the one of him and Peter posing with his internship certificate. Oh how he missed that boy.

If there was a chance...

No. It was stupid. Downright suicidal. But would it hurt to look? He woke up FRIDAY and played around with some holographic models, certain he wouldn't find anything suitable because time travel through the quantum realm was insane. Asinine. Imposs-

“Render complete.” He dropped into his chair, unable to believe what he was looking at. He rubbed his hands over his face and cheered quietly. Maybe there _was_ a chance to bring them home...to right their failure...to see Peter again.

“Shit.”

Stephen was reading on the couch when he sat down fifteen minutes later, still in shock and buzzing with excitement. He was already planning everything he would need to do to get things ready for the mission, a faded but familiar pull under his skin to get back to action. The man didn't seem to sense Tony's tumultuous emotions, humming a song to himself and turning a page. The fireplace crackled and Stephen's tea steamed, all soothing things he couldn't focus on because he just figured out freaking _time travel_.

“What are you reading, Doctor Bookworm?” Tony was a little distracted, so he didn't really catch Stephen's answer. Not that it mattered because he was just speaking to speak. Stephen's baritone was soothing, though. Tony finally turned towards Stephen, the wizard not looking up just yet.

“That sounds interesting.” 

“Tony. Are you okay? Because nothing I just said was interesting. At least not to you.” Oops. 

“I did it, Stephen. _I did it._” The book closed and then they were looking at each other properly.

“Whatever it was, I knew you could. I mean, you're Tony Stark.” Oh. That was nice to hear, especially from Stephen. But he couldn't focus properly because this was it. They could save everyone. He could have Peter back and maybe get Stephen too. It was beyond perfect.

Almost too good to be true...

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mary from the orphanage called while you were out. She wanted to thank you for all your help and to update you on a few kids you've apparently taken special interest in. You looking to adopt?” Right. Time travel could wait.

“Really? How are they? I've been dying to meet these wonderful children on my turf, but Mary is so protective of them. She's been processing a background check on me and looking into things like home situation and finances. I think my donations help her see I don't lack financially. I just hope the rest pulls through. I- I've always wanted a family.” Time Travel risked everything he was working for. Kids abandoned by the Snap he was taking in, a possible future with Strange, having a family of his own...trying to undo his mistakes and failures from that day in 2018 put everything at risk.

“Tony?” Stephen seemed worried, tea hovering inches from his lips.

“I really should just...abandon this whole thing, right? I mean, something is telling me to just throw it in the lake and continue planning my garden. Getting my home ready for RiRi, Morgan, and Robbie. Just...go to bed and forget it all.” Sympathy flashed in Stephen's expressive eyes and a hand rested on Tony's thigh.

“Probably, but ask yourself this; could you really rest?” They both knew the answer. Tony sighed and let himself fall in Stephen's lap. If the man was surprised he didn't say, but hands hesitantly carded through his hair while he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. 

He would do it. Bring everyone home, and then begin building his new family right away.

The team of Avengers gathered, now also consisting of Stephen, a rather startling and troubling version of Thor, a raccoon who could talk, Scott Lang, Nebula aka Blue Meanie from Titan, and Banner in Hulk form while wearing a shirt. Oh, and Carol was back as well. The meeting was to discuss the different stones and where they had to go to find them. Since they had limited Pym particles, they needed to narrow them all down to about four places. The good news was, most everyone in the room had contact with a stone as some point. The bad? It was over a rather long history. There were many places they could find a stone.

Thus far, the Reality Stone was pinned in Asgard 2013, the Power Stone on some planet back in 2014, and they were currently on the Time Stone. Stephen, thankfully, was an expert on that subject, as Tony helpfully pointed out.

“Our resident magic doctor happened to be the owner of the Time Stone.” All eyes turned to Stephen, who rose from his seat and gestured to the picture of him next to the Time Stone.

“I was, but I only gained possession of it in 2016. However, it was kept in the Sanctum Sanctorum in the Village long before that. My mentor held it before me. Perhaps you can find it with her.” Nat sat up.

“Hold on. The Time Stone was in New York? Guys, that would put three stones in New York at the same time if we pick the right day.” Tony's brow raised as he remembered that during the battle with Loki, the Mind Stone and Space Stone were indeed in New York at the same time. The Time Stone was only downtown at the time. It was crazy.

“Right. So, 2012 then. What about this last one?” He tapped the most mysterious of the stones- the Soul Stone. Even the name was foreboding.

“Thanos retrieved it from Vormir. That's where he...murdered my sister.” Tony set a hand on her shoulder as everyone made notes and began talking about teams.

“Obviously, Thor has to go to Asgard. Who wants to go with him?” The raccoon volunteered, hopping in Thor's lap and whispering to him.

“I'll go to Morag. And I can go alone.” Rhodey shook his head at Nebula.

“We're a team. No one goes anywhere alone. I'll tag along in case anything happens.” The Soul Stone, Mind Stone, Space Stone, and Time Stone were left.

“I'll go to retrieve the Soul Stone.” Tony disagreed instantly, and a few others glanced at each other. 

“Shouldn't you get the Time Stone? Being the 'expert' and all?” The sorcerer shook his head, something almost somber about his expression. 

“You don't need me to get it. My mentor is understanding if you work with her. Captain Rogers is after the Mind Stone, I assume Natasha and Clint will go along for the Space Stone, Tony can go with Bruce or Scott to get the Time Stone. And I can get the Soul Stone. Something as mysterious as the Soul Stone is exactly what a Sorcerer Supreme is responsible for.” Like hell Tony was letting Stephen go alone. And why did most of the team need to go to New York anyway?

“Like Rhodey said; we're a team, Stranger. You can't go alone. Nat, you go with Nebula and Rhodey. Clint, you go with Steve, Scott, and Banner. And I will go with Stephen.” Unease fell over the room.

“I don't know, Tony. Shouldn't you go to New York since you and Thor had possession of the Tesseract after we took it from Loki?” Oh, Steve.

“My 2012 body relied on my arc reactor. Take that out to distract me and Thor and you're home free.”

“Wouldn't that kill you?” They didn't have time for these discussions. Time was of the essence.

“A mild heart attack. Nothing serious. Trust me. Now let's move.”

Standing next to Stephen in the ridiculous Quantum Suits, Tony beamed at his friends – his family – and offered a thumbs up to Rhodey and Banner. One minute real time and they would be together again. Then the real fun could begin.

“See you all in a minute.”

“Vormir is kind of...depressing.” The sky was dark, as were the jagged cliffs and stony ground around them. Stephen glanced around before pointing at the mountain reaching far into the sky. Of course it was up there. At least Stephen could conjure portals.

“I can't conjure a portal up there.” Tony blinked over at the handsome profile.

“Can you read minds, Stephen?” The joke fell flat when Stephen didn't even crack a smile. The tension from years prior returned to his shoulders, those blue eyes never moving from the cliff. Now that he thought about it, ever since they started the Time Heist, Stephen seemed as tightly wound as a spring.

“Are you okay?”

“That is not important right now. Let's go. We have a stone to get.” They set off, the pace dictated by Stephen. His longer legs and cape left Tony scrambling after him constantly, which was really just embarrassing. Not that he was going to _admit_ he could barely keep up.

“So....Strange....ouch. You lose anyone in the – motherf...” He shook out his foot, Stephen finally stopping to examine Tony's ankle before diagnosing him with a sprain.

“You're going to have to walk, Tony. I can't carry you all that way and I need to save my magic. We don't know what is up there.” Tony shook out his ankle again and waved off Stephen's words. If he could walk around with what was like a battery in his chest, or dying from Palladium poisoning, he could walk on a sprain.

“Just fix me up back home, Doc.” They continued, though Stephen finally did slow down for him. No matter what Tony said, Stephen remained silent. It was kind of killing the thrill of adventure. Of him and Stephen being on a mission together. 

“Stephen, son of Beverly. Anthony, son of Maria. What you seek is just ahead of you, but I must warn you of the price.” Stephen stiffened next to him, eyes narrowed on the grotesque red face floating, while Tony choked at the mention of his mother. Oh how he missed her still.

“What price?”

“The stone is powerful, and to assure he who holds it understands this, the stone demands a sacrifice. That which you love. A soul for a soul.” Together, Stephen and Tony approached the cliffs edge, the drop so far Tony's vision blurred. A soul for a soul? That which you love....

No.

Stephen and Tony turned to face each other at the same time, Tony's heart stopping at the resignation in his face. He was already deciding on being the sacrifice, letting Tony live yet again. It wasn't fair! He still had to confess his feelings...still had to ask Stephen on a date....still had to build his family. Yet the universe was taking it away!

That which he loved...and he did. But Tony couldn't bear to sacrifice the wizard. To let him do this stupid thing. Iron Man was always supposed to lead to his end; how was this different?

“Tony.” The soft baritone ripped him from his thoughts and focused his attention on knowing blue eyes. It was like they were on Titan again, Stephen mere seconds from giving Thanos the Time Stone so Tony could live. This was not happening again. _He_ was supposed to be the self-sacrificing idiot of the crew. It was always supposed to be Tony.

“No. Do _not_ say it. This time, it's my turn. I get to make the big heroic sacrifice and you take the bag home. You are the one with the master plan, Stephen! Go back with the stone and win this thing. Bring them home.” With his heart pounding in his ears, he stepped into Stephen's space and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Something of a confession, an apology, and a goodbye. The kiss set his body on fire, set loose butterflies in his stomach, and lifted his feet off the ground. It was perfect, everything he could hope their kiss would be, and it was all horribly cliché and tragic. 

To his surprise, Stephen was kissing back just as fiercely, fingers trembling at his waist but still gripping as hard as the nerve damage would allow. And in the cold of Vormir, well, it probably wasn't much. When they separated, Stephen's expression was a hint sadder but still so certain. Tony wanted to choke him. Tie him up and force him to stay put. To let make Stephen let him do this.

“You have to be the one to return, Tony. It has to be you. From Titan until now it's been you at the center of this story. From the day you put on the armor and called yourself The Iron Man, it's been _you_. It has to happen this way. This is my destiny; my ending. Yours leads elsewhere, Tony. Just let it happen. The way it is meant to.” Tony jerked away and glared at the wizard, eyes filling with tears and blurring his face. He was finally _happy_. Life was good and the Universe was, once again, trying to take it from him. He was in love, the true kind that terrifies you but also comforts you when you feel alone and makes you hope for the future. The kind he always wanted. It wasn't fair!

Instead of saying any of that, he directed his emotions into the easiest to work with- anger.

“How could you possibly know anything about me or my destiny? What makes you the expert on what we're _supposed_ to do with our lives? What I should do with _mine_!?” In answer, Stephen held out his hand, a small display of the Infinity Stones glowing above trembling fingers. Tony glared at the little green one, already sensing where this was going to go. 

“I have seen the possibilities, Tony. Fourteen million of them. I know more about you and who you are – the kind of man you are – than you may believe or understand. I've seen many versions of you through those alternate futures and I had the chance to know you in ways impossible with the time we had in this one. I know this world needs Iron Man. It needs Tony Stark. Yes, you've made mistakes; public ones that don't paint you in the best light. But who hasn't? It's what you do once you have made mistakes that defines your character, Tony, and you've done quite the clean up.” In that twist of tragedy the Universe loved to play on his life, Stephen brushed fingers along Tony's face, blue eyes sparkling in both sorrow and admiration. The Infinity Stones faded away and lips swept across Tony's cheek. 

“It has to be you, Tony. You're the only one. The one in fourteen million.” Why did the burden have to fall on Tony? Why did _he_ have to suffer so much for everyone else? Why did the Universe refuse to let him die, instead forcing him to live on in perpetual grief?

“If you- If you know so much about me and saw me to be this 'golden boy' the Time Stone promised or whatever the hell you think, then why did you treat me like shit while I was in recovery? Better yet, why did you let this drag on for _five_ years when it's clear from that day on Titan you knew what was needed? I could have figured out Time Travel long before now if you had just _told_ me, Stephen!” He was so _sick_ of people around him lying to him. People he loved and cared for lied to him, kept secrets from him, and proved he could trust no one but sweet Peter and his best friend Rhodey. He always thought Stephen was different, but he should know better than to trust his judgment. He also trusted Stane and a ton of other people he never should have let near him. 

“If I told you what was going to happen, if I tell you now what is to come, it wouldn't happen as it was and is supposed to. You will understand soon, Tony. I promise I wouldn't lie to you unless it was necessary. “ He stepped back again and looked out over the bleak world they stood in.

“As for how I treated you...how did you feel after the events of Titan?” Anyone could figure out how Tony _felt_. Time Stone or not. He crossed his arms and regarded Stephen for a moment, blue eyes returned to Tony once more.

“I was disappointed. Grief-stricken. Shell-shocked. Um...later I was pretty pissed.” They really didn't have time for this, but considering one of them wasn't leaving the planet...he figured it was okay to have this conversation.

“About me specifically.” 

“I nearly hated you. The one thing you promised to do, the _one thing_ I was counting on, you threw it away so I wouldn't die. Because of that, Peter died and we lost. So, yeah. I guess I hated you for a long while. But, to be fair, you didn't give me any reason to not be defensive and hostile. And in the end I hated myself more.” To this, Stephen turned back to face Tony. 

“Exactly. You loathed my existence. We didn't really know each other then and I was the weird magic dude who caused Mister Parker to turn to dust. If I was suddenly nice to you – if I was suddenly trying to be close to you – how would you have honestly reacted to that? I spent millions of timelines knowing you and those around us; you knew me for less than a week. I treated you the way I was supposed to. The way that was expected. I didn't want to because I came to care about you on Titan, but it needed to be done to bring us to where we are now. Friends. Comrades in the battle to save the Universe.” The creepy red skull guy watched them, expressionless, through the confessions and arguments.

“Not only that, I had a lot of work to do in a relatively small amount of time. Spells to study, students to train before my office was to be abandoned...I didn't have the time nor energy to also work on things with you until much later. And even then, I was horribly pressed for time. But I knew in this five year window we had there was a chance to mend the bridges we burned on and after Titan. The Time Stone promised such in a majority of possible futures.” Well, that explained why he was always so snappish and exhausted back then. Hearing all that, hearing Stephen so casually share just how much of their future was seen that day on Titan in a little green stone used to obliterate half the Universe was.... well, Tony kind of resented how much of their future, the reality they lived in now, Stephen already saw coming. That Stephen somehow was miles ahead of Tony while helping make lunch or reading by the fireplace while Tony tinkered with the suit. Knowing things were going to come together. That Tony could fall in love with him and not bothering to do anything about it (even though he seemed to feel the same way) because he was busy working on getting everyone to this moment. Busy planning on dying in the end. 

Did he even know the man before him? The man he planned on building his future around?

“The responsibility of the Sorcerer Supreme is one that is not easy or without painful sacrifices. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I have to put the good of the universe – of our reality – before anything else. Including any personal stakes.” Tony turned away and pressed his palms to his eyes.

“So, did you know I would fall for you too? I mean, the necklace seemed to just show you _everything_ else. Did you know?” He counted to three and moved his hands back to his side, tilting his head to see Stephen's expression. Even in this moment with Tony, he couldn't drop the mask. He was hiding himself from Tony after years of soothing old wounds and learning to trust one another. He was the perfect picture of control and certainty, arrogance the only piece missing from the image he had of Stephen in Central Park on that day five years ago. It was like the last few years with Tony and Rhodey never happened. 

No, his heart wasn't breaking.

“The Time Stone, it only offered me _possibilities_. Ways we win or lose against Thanos. There wasn't much specific that I focused on. So, no. But, I realized it was happening a couple of years ago. Things were different between us, we were closer, and I didn't feel the need to hide how I was feeling so much anymore. Not to mention Colonel Rhodes teasing you whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention.” Well, that made him feel a little better. That part of their journey wasn't mapped out for Stephen long before Tony ever cared to know his name or invite him into his home. Into his trusted circle. 

The mask finally cracked some when Stephen stepped closer, turning to stare out over the cliff as Tony was now doing. The future at the bottom of it. He swallowed the fear and bile threatening to choke him.

“I wish things could have been different for us. That we could have learned about each other in a more...traditional way. It would have been interesting. Chipping away at that wall of yours and finding out what was hidden behind the Tony Stark image.” They shared a sad smile, one that disappeared quickly when it became clear the time was coming. Stephen would probably try to pull a magic trick on him, so they resorted to watching each other. Waiting. Sizing each other up.

“It's time, Tony. Say hello to everyone for me. Go save the world. Be their hero.” Tony tapped the housing unit, the suit coming to life around his body until he was watching Stephen through the HUD.

“Good luck with that, Doc.” Magic flared as Stephen stepped back, the cloak waving behind him. 

“You could make this easy, Tony. Just turn away. Let me do this. Think of your friends. Peter. Who really needs me back there?” Tony shot at the ground by Stephen's feet, spraying rocks and dust between them. The cloak whisked Stephen back, but he came back in three purposeful determined strides.

“They do. You are one of the few who stand a chance against Thanos. And besides that, I've needed you. Wong needs you. What about that pretty doctor friend of yours? Rhodey and Banner are rather fond of you. Stop trying to pretend there aren't people on Earth who care about you, Stephen.” Thick glowing red bands shot at Tony, which he dropped onto the ground to avoid. When the beginnings of a portal started forming under him, he shot up and hovered above the ground. Stephen glared at him.

“You need to accept this is what I want, Tony. What needs to happen.” The battled between them heated, Tony's shields just barely able to stop purple discs from cutting into his armor. They could have made such a powerful team, but the Universe apparently had other ideas for them. It was a terrible shame. 

He was finally able to tackle Stephen down to the ground, holding him there and removing the helmet so he could meet Stephen's eyes properly. 

“Pinned ya.” Stephen disappeared and before he could understand what was happening he was on his back and Stephen was standing over him, sympathy obvious on his face.

“Images of Ikkon spell.” Tony stumbled to his feet. Playtime was indeed over. He took off towards the cliff, removing his armor as he went so there was no possible protection. He was ready. To face his judgment. His destiny. Everything he was moving towards since that day he escaped Afghanistan.

He blinked and was far behind Stephen, the red skull guy merely floating by the cliff. Damn him and his portals. 

“No! Asshole!” He charged towards Stephen, just barely able to stop him from falling over the edge. Stephen kicked him away, anger flickering behind his eyes. 

“Stop this. It's time to grow up and accept this. I'm not the one... Go _back_.” Tony grabbed his wrists, squeezing until Stephen stopped trying to conjure a spell. They struggled, Stephen trying to kick him away and Tony trying to think of some way to keep Stephen from sacrificing himself. He couldn't bear to see it happen. Couldn't think of living on in the world without this stubborn annoying wizard.

He finally managed to kick Stephen's legs out from under him, but the wizard rolled them somehow and soon they found themselves perilously close to the edge. Stephen's head hung over the cliff, the ground calling for blood as they struggled miles above it. Cuts and scrapes were scattered along Stephen's face, blood running slow due to the cold. He wondered how he looked; if he wore any marks of their fight. 

He hoped his memory didn't fade like the bruises and cuts would.

“Tony. Stop this madness. Use your head instead of your ego.” Tony somehow rolled them over and glared down at the struggling wizard.

“You think this is my _ego_?” They rolled again, Stephen's shoulders just nearing the edge of the cliff. Tony's heart jumped in his throat at height. The ground was a muddled sea of gray and brown from up there. 

“You feel you should be the sacrifice, right? Right? Don't act like it's anything else. You have always hated being the one left behind, picking up the pieces, and your ego won't let you understand that you're needed somewhere else and more than I am. You're far more important to those people than I am. This is my part in saving the world; let me go.” Without his suit, he was unable to fight back against the magically-enhanced strength Stephen had, but he could still use his head. Literally.

Stephen rolled off, clutching his nose and crouching over the snow and rocks. The cliffs called to him, but there was something he needed to get straight. Because ego was probably the last thing on his mind at the moment. Stephen was right in that he hated being the one left behind because it should be him who has to die. Who has to make the ultimate sacrifice, but he would be lying if it wasn't more than that. He just couldn't bear to live on without Stephen. Even if he died in battle against Thanos, surrounded by his friends, Avengers, and maybe Peter, it wouldn't be the same without Stephen's quick wit and battle-ready mind. 

Besides, this was all Stephen's plan. How could it be right for him to die before he could even tell everyone the plans? The way they were to win?

“Let's get one thing right, Doctor. Yes, I want to be the one to make the sacrifice, but I am not being an egomaniac. I love you.” The wind battered his clothes and chilled his skin, but he still couldn't help but feel warm as he finally admitted the words he's been holding onto for so long. Stephen jerked around, eyes teary and nose a smeared bloody mess, and raised his brows. Silence hung around them like the snow falling endlessly.

“It's not my ego at play here, Strange. I- I can't lose you. Not when I've lost nearly everyone else. So, if the choice is die here or go back without you, well, the choice is clear.” Stephen stood, his bloody nose abandoned in favor of rushing towards him and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“This is not the way I wanted to tell you, by the way. The Universe has a weird sense of humor.” Cold lips pressed to his cheek, Stephen's hands finding Tony's and pulling them close. How horribly tragic it all was. Because Tony wasn't stupid and he wasn't stubborn or in denial. He knew how this would end. He stood no chance against Stephen, who was younger and more powerful than Tony could ever hope to be, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. 

Not when it was Stephen. Not when it mattered more to him than even saving the whole world. 

“I fell in love with you too, but this isn't a Nicholas Sparks novel. This is the end of our time, Tony. The Endgame is here. We have the chance to save the world, and you need to trust that I'm doing things this way for a reason. You need to trust me.” Tony nodded, tears burning behind his eyes as he stepped back out of Stephen's reach. 

“I know. I do trust you, Stephen. But I'm not going to let you go off that cliff without a fight. I can't.” He rushed the wizard, the two once again falling onto the ground. Stephen rolled them, this time trying to nail him with some sort of spell that made his hands glow orange. He kicked Stephen away, towards the cliff, and stumbled after him. Stephen tumbled over the edge, but Tony had a hold of his wrist and was able to get a hook to materialize from around his hand. They dangled over the ground, Stephen moving around and making it more and more difficult to hang on to him. 

“Tony! Let me go!” He felt the hook slipping, Stephen not even bothering to hold on and also slipping through Tony's hands. Before he could speak, they were both falling. What happened if they both died? 

He yelped as magic struck him, his housing unit sparking and falling black on his chest. Then Tony realized he was no longer falling, rising slowly back towards the top of the mountain. The faithful cloak of Stephen's was clipped to his shoulders, dragging them both up as Stephen continued to fall. He struggled against the magic clothing, screaming as Stephen grew smaller and jerking his head to the side seconds before Stephen would inevitably hit the ground.

His legs wouldn't support him when the cloak set him on the mountain once more, so he crumbled to the ground. He never cried so hard in his life, sobbing and gasping and screaming until everything went black. 

When he blinked open his eyes, the mountain was far away and he was in a large expanse of water. In his hand was a small orange stone, glowing with life. Almost alive in his hands. It was the last piece of Stephen and Tony could only feel hollow.

Returning to his friends was a jarring experience, and he was too numb to partake in their excitement. Even if he could clearly hear it and feel it. He could also feel when it disappeared and they were standing in thick silence. Tony could barely blink, much less meet the eyes of the people around him. It wasn't until Rhodey spoke to him, voice so soft, that he clicked into reality fully. The cloak tightened around his body. It was somewhat too long for him, but he really didn't care because it was Stephen's. He would keep it forever if he was allowed. 

“Tony...where's Stephen? Why do you have the cloak?” Words weren't really needed, it was obvious what happened, but he did hold up the orange stone for the others to see. 

“A soul for a soul.” Nebula's voice cracked, and it was then he remembered her sister was murdered by Thanos on that planet. Presumably for the stone as well. 

They gathered the stones in a case and while Steve and Natasha worked with Banner on the next phase of the plan, Tony and Rhodey took a walk out to the lake. No one else on the team really knew Stephen, and as far as Tony knew, the only person in Stephen's life outside of them was Wong. Christine too. Stephen was so alone, and burdened with the knowledge that he would need to die to save the universe. To bring everyone home.

“What happened, Tony?” Rhodey was his best friend, the one who knew them the best, so after kicking a rock into the water, he turned and let the tears run once more. 

“There was a guy. A guardian of the stone, I guess. And he had some stupid nursery rhyme about a price and needing a 'soul for a soul'. A sacrifice. Of course, I tried to be the one. This was all Stephen's little plan from Titan, so it made sense to send him home if one of us needed to die. But then he went into how I'm too important and need to live on. How it's me at the center of this damn thing.” He shook his head, trying to fight back the tears because it was time to move forward. Not sit on the past. 

“I kissed him. I told him I loved him, that I have for a while. We had a...heart-to-heart of sorts. He said he loved me too. We fought a lot, falling off the cliff in the process. He sent his stupid cloak after me and then he was dead. Oh Rhodey...” His friend tried to comfort him, but it just wasn't enough. It wouldn't ever be. Stephen was gone and Tony was forced to see him die. Forced to move on without him.

“He knew. All this time, he knew this was coming. He saw it all on Titan. He knew he was going to have to die, and he never said a word. Never acted differently. How could I be so stupid! Everyone I've loved dies or disappears. Why would I think this could be different!?” He cried into Rhodey's soft sweatshirt, gripping the material like his life depended on it. 

“I can't possibly understand the pain you're in, but I'm here for you. Just let it all out. It's okay.” He did. He screamed. He cursed Stephen's name. He begged the Universe to bring Stephen back. Five years- wasted. Five years of Tony being a coward and wasting precious time he could have spent with Stephen in the way he wanted for their future. They could have made love, gotten married, been a family....

“Tony?” He pulled back and found Natasha nearing them. The old blonde hair was officially grown out and it was trimmed nicely once again. Today she wore it in a simple braid that fell across her right shoulder. Rhodey moved aside so they could approach each other, which Nat did with no hesitation.

“I'm so sorry, Tony. I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you, but I know you loved him.” He crossed his arms and studied her. How could she know any of that? She barely ever spoke to Tony during those years. She didn't even know who Stephen was until recently.

“Don't look so surprised. It was pretty obvious during the planning phase, and don't forget we saw him at your place when we came to you about the time travel plan.” She gestured to Rhodey. “And Rhodey loved to gripe and complain about his idiot best friend who was in love with a wizard.”

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that if you need someone, even just to cry on or lend an ear, I'm here. And I'm sorry I wasn't before.” He finally closed the gap between them, hugging Nat tight and wishing Stephen was there to see. To find that pleased smile Stephen wore when he was happy. When Tony did something amusing or sweet.

“Thank you, Nat. Thank you.”

The gauntlet was ready and Banner stepped forward, in Hulk form, to be the one to snap everyone home. If only it would bring Stephen home...

The compound blew up around them, Thanos dropping down on them with a smirk. Steve and Thor joined Tony in facing off with him, anger like no other burning in his chest. He would go down fighting to avenge Stephen if needed. Peter was unsnapped, blipped they were calling it, but his love – the soul that completed his own – was gone. He watched him fall. Thanos was going to do more than bleed this time around. If Tony went down, it would be with guns blazing and that purple tyrant taken with him. 

Steve lay on the ground a few feet away, knocked unconscious by Thanos. Thor was a crumpled heap in armor, one of his friends from Asgard kneeling next to him with her head bowed. It was Tony and Thanos now, squaring off with the sun barely shimmering through the smoke and dust of the war torn battlefield. One of Thanos' pets or servants or whatever offered the new gauntlet to him, fear dropping like a stone in Tony's stomach. He couldn't let Thanos win. Not again.

Not when he's lost so much each time. 

Carol approached, a hand on his shoulder when Thanos stood to face them, gauntlet raised.

“Let me take him, Tony. I can do it. I can snap them away. I can take it. You distract him enough and get me the gauntlet. Okay?” Thanos laughed, something horrible and throaty. Tony shivered in his suit and shook his head. He knew what he needed to do, and he wanted it. He could hear Stephen whispering in his ear, telling him this is how Iron Man goes.

He goes in a blaze of glory. The ultimate sacrifice. 

“I have to do this Carol. You find the others. Make sure they are okay.” She tried to argue, as he figured she would, but he was doing it. He would miss his friends, his family, Peter, but he was so tired. He was ready for this, and no one was going to stop him. Not even pretty space chicks with the power of an infinity stone.

He had a pretty time wizard with the ability to manipulate an infinity stone to go find.

“I am inevitable.” Tony charged forward, grabbing the gauntlet and carefully swiping the stones. The great thing about his Iron Man technology is that just as easily as he made the gauntlet, his new suit could also make one. It would overpower him, kill him within minutes, but it would be just enough.

The face Thanos made when he realized Tony had the stones, the power burning through his veins, was enough to put a smile on his face. He stared into those burning holes called eyes and mustered all the strength he had in his body to raise his hand and his chin. He was doing this with dignity. For Peter. For Pepper and her family. For Rhodey and Carol. For Banner. For Nat. For Stephen. 

It was the end of the line for Iron Man, and it was exactly what it was supposed to be.

“And I...am...Iron Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> _"If I go, let me go._  
_Don't you follow me, let me go._  
_I will let you down, let me go._  
_Even if your heart can't take it_  
_Light me up in flames._  
_Light me up and go..."_  

> 
> Epilogue to follow...


End file.
